


Hotel Himiko

by Browa123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, I blame discord fir this, This is seriously just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Korekiyo has taken over the Magic Kingdom and kidnapped Angie! Can Himiko and Tenko save everyone before it's too late?





	Hotel Himiko

It was a normal day. Himiko and Tenko were headed to the magic kingdom for a picnic.

"Kukukukukukukuku" the folklore cunt laughed from behind a rock.

"Nice of Angie to invite us over for a picnic, eh Tenko?" The mage asks.

"HHHYYYYAAAAAH!" Tenko replies, smelling the work of degenerate males.

"Tenko, look!" She cry.

It was a note, from the folklore cunt.

"Ku ku Ku,

Kukukukukukukuku   
Kukukukukukukuku kukukukukukukuku   
Kukukukukukukuku kukukukukukukuku kukuku.  
Kukukukukukukuku ku ku"

Translation:

"Dear pesky lesbians,  
The degenerate males and I have taken over the Magic Kingdom.  
Angie Yonaga is now a permanent guest at one of my seven degenerate hotels.  
I dare you to find her if you can!"

"We have to save Angie!" Himiko cried

"And you gotta help us!" Tenko shouts.

"Who's helping us?" 

"I dunno just felt compelled"

"To check out instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book" 

Ku ku ku.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever crack fic plz don't hurt me


End file.
